speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Quincey Morris series
Quincey Morris series, also called Quincey Morris Supernatural Investigation series. The title was changed starting with book two to: Morris and Chastain Supernatural Investigation — written by Justin Gustainis. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Supernatural Thrillers Series Description or Overview ✤ BOOK ONE—Black Magic Woman: Occult investigator Quincey Morris and his "consultant," white witch Libby Chastain, are hired to free a family from a deadly curse that appears to date back to the Salem witch trials. Fraught with danger, the trail finds them stalking the mysterious occult underworlds of Boston, San Francisco, New Orleans, and New York, searching out the root of the curse. After surviving a series of terrifying attempts on their lives, the two find themselves drawn inexorably towards Salem itself—the very heart of darkness. ✤ BOOK TWO—Evil Ways—: Quincey Morris and Libby Chastain investigate a series of murders where white witches are being hunted down and killed—and Libby may be next on the list. Meanwhile, the FBI is stymied by a series of child murders around the country, in which the victims' organs are being removed for use in occult rituals. Quincey and Libby don't want to get involved, but they may have no choice. From Iraq to Idaho, the trail of clues leads straight to Walter Grobius, a crazed billionaire who plans the biggest black magic ritual of all time. If he isn't stopped, all Hell will break loose—for real! ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Books in Series Quincey Morris Investigation series: # Black Magic Woman (2008) # Evil Ways (2008) # Sympathy for the Devil (2009) # Play with Fire (2013) ~ novella (210 pages) # Midnight at the Oasis (2013) ~ novella (217 pages) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * "Deal Breaker" in Those Who Fight Monsters (2011) — (Quincey Morris) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series Other Series Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series ''' # Hard Spell (2011) # Evil Dark (2012) # Known Devil (2013) World Building Settings ✥ Underworlds of Boston, San Francisco, New Orleans, and New York '''Places: * Salem Village, Massachusetts: Location of the Salem witch trials * Lindell, Texas: Small town invested by vampires * Austin, Texas: Quincey Morris' home * Madison, WI: Where the LaRue family lives * New York City: Where Libby Chastain lives * Boston, MA: Location of Sidney Prendergast's office. * Glassboro, NJ: Site of a crime * San Francisco, CA: Location of The Gnostic Church of Satan * New Orleans, LA: Home of Queen Ester and Randall & Carleton * Thokoza Township, South Africa: * Salem, MA: Christine Abernathy's home town * Israel: * Idaho: * Quantico: FBI Academy & Marine Corps Base, Virginia * Chicago: * Kittridge: * Washington: * Charlotte: * Cleveland: * Iowa: * Baghdad: * Ohio: * Spokane: * North America: * Shady Tree Motel: * White House * Washington, D.c. * Richmond * Hell * Heaven * Idaho * Kanawha Plaza * Austin * Leesburg * Gaviscon * Iowa * Texas * Madison Square Garden * Hades * New Mexico Supernatural Elements White witch, vampires, witches, demon, dginn, Hell, U.S. Secret Service, deadly curses, magical apocalypse, Glossary: * Groups & Organizations: * Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI): Add a description of this organization. * FBI Behavior Analysis Unit: * The Occult Crimes Unit: South African law enforcement unit that investigates crimes involving the occult. * The Society for the Advancement of Rational Thought * The Gnostic Church of Satan World Protagonists Quincey Morris is the great grandson of the Quincey Morris that helped destroy Dracula. Libby Chastain is a 'wiccan' white witch that helps strip conmen, fake spiritualists and fraudulent 'healer' priests naked in front of their audiences as the tricksters and cheats that they are, while wielding a small amount of knowledge and power of the real world magics that lie hidden from view. Together they fight evil. Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Black Magic Woman: Occult investigator Quincey Morris and his "consultant", white witch Libby Chastain, are hired to free a family from a deadly curse that appears to date back to the Salem witch trials. Fraught with danger, the trail finds them stalking the mysterious occult underworlds of Boston, San Francisco, New Orleans and New York, searching out the root of the curse. After surviving a series of terrifying attempts on their lives, the two find themselves drawn inexorably towards Salem itself - the very heart of darkness. ~ FF ✤ BOOK TWO—Evil Ways: In a story that ranges from Baghdad to Los Angeles, EVIL WAYS sees eccentric billionaire, Walter Grobius, attempt to unleash a devastating magical apocalypse. Quincey Morris, and his partner, white witch Libby Chastain, are drawn into their most deadliest case yet. ~ FF ✤ BOOK THREE—Sympathy for the Devil: Presidential candidate Senator Howard Stark has been secretly possessed by a demon. Hell wants to put Stark in the White House, where he will use the powers of the presidency to destroy the world. Although originally thought to have little chance for the nomination, Stark has been eliminating the competition, through "accidents," "suicides," and the revelation of scandalous information that no human could possibly possess. Quincey Morris and Libby Chastain know what Stark is up to, and are determined to stop him before it's too late. Their only obstacles: the U.S. Secret Service and all the powers of Hell itself. ~ Justin Gustainis Books ✤ BOOK FOUR—Play with Fire (2012): A thrilling new occult investigation from Justin Gustainis, creator of the urban fantasy sleuths Quincy Morris, great-grandson of Dracula’s killer, and his partner, white witch Libby Chastain. Houses of worship are burning all across the U.S., churches, synagogues and mosques alike. Usually while the places are full of people. The fires are initially dismissed as unconnected, random acts of violence, until Morris – freshly released from jail after their last case – and Chastain track down the terrible meaning behind the destruction, and the dark cause the arsonists seek to serve. A race against time ensues, to stop a ritual that will cause the deaths of hundreds... and bring about the end of the world. ~ Goodreads | Play with Fire (Quincey Morris #4) by Justin Gustainis ✤ BOOK FIVE—Midnight at the Oasis (2013): A thrilling new occult investigation from Justin Gustainis, creator of the urban fantasy sleuths Quincy Morris, great-grandson of Dracula’s killer, and his partner, white witch Libby Chastain. Seeking revenge for the U.S.’s actions in the Middle East, a terrorist cell has conjured an afreet, a deadly djinn that will strike at the very heart of America – unless Morris and Chastain can stop it first. ~Goodreads | Midnight at the Oasis (Quincey Morris, #5) by Justin Gustainis Category:Series